Super Smash Brothers - Brawl For All
by StarSpangledRecluse
Summary: In the year 2006 where the new smash was announced, as well as the new fighters, fittingly named; newcomers. These newcomers have a chance to show there moveset and hopefully impress the veterans. will he be able to impress them? Will he have fun? Will Goku ever get in smash? probably not... But find out for yourself!
1. Chapter One - The Newcomers

"Welcome everyone! To the smash invitational!" A familiar plumbers voice echoed throughout the stadium. Everyone that wanted to join the smash roster stood in a long line that stretched out of the stadium, while the seats were filled with veterans watching the newcomers fight. Then, the door opened to reveal master hand as the crowd roared at Master hands entrance. "Everyone, you may seat yourselves, We are here to watch these people try to find their spot in the roster, so without further ado, let's welcome our newcomers." He motioned towards a door as applause entered the room, the lights zoomed in onto the door as characters started entering the stadium, and eventually they all lined up in no particular order, "So, we have; Diddy Kong, Ike, King Dedede, Lucario, Lucas, Meta Knight, Olimar, Pit, Pokemon Trainer, R.O.B, Solid Snake, Sonic The Hedgehog, Toon Link, Wario, Wolf, and Zero Suit Samus." He announced before looking up at the stadium. Applause and cheer could be seen and heard. "Now, let's test these newcomers out.. Shall we?"

Sonic stood in line feeling uneasy, he is ready to show what he can do, and maybe impress the veterans but he was afraid of losing. He looked at the veterans noting how there is quite a lot. Master hand chose Lucario and Wolf. They seemed pretty evenly matched, Sonic thought as they were battling. They seemed pretty serious about this, He thought as well. Then something hit him, what was at stake? He decided to ask around to see what would happen if you were to lose, "Oh, it affects you tier." Ike responded. Sonic thanked him and walked back to his spot, as he was up next. But.. what are tiers? And how would they affect me..?

Lucario won the match against wolf, spiking him at the end. Sonic got himself ready standing at the waiting room before the match, "Alright, the next match is.. Sonic vs Solid Snake" Master hand announced before watching the two contestants walk onto the stage.

Sonic stepped onto the stage looking out at the crowd as they're clapping and cheering as he has to shield his eyes because of the light shining down onto his eyes, he turned to face the person he would be fighting against, He is way taller than me... Sonic thought. "Alright, you two.. Give your best." Master hand declared before counting down to zero. "Three.. Two.. One.. Go!" Master hand yelled before backing up. Sonic launched forward at Snake throwing his fist towards him, but just as he was about to hit, Snake crouched and kicked him upwards in the air. Sonic retaliated with a spin dash to the head knocking snake back, Sonic jumped backwards and curled up into a spin dash and launched at snake. Snake tried to grab Sonic but before he could Sonic uncurled himself and kicked Snake launching him off the stage then Sonic lept at him and punched him causing him to launch off the map, killing him.

Sonic jumped onto the stage and celebrated a bit, and walked off the stage smiling, as he walked back to his spot he caught Lucario in his sight, blushing. Sonic wondered why but didn't want to ask, because that would be weird. Sonic sat down at his seat and stared into the stars feeling pretty good. He knew this was the beginning and he felt as if he would have a really good time here, but he had one question to ask.. What are teirs..?

Sonic sat at the corner of his bed, he was roommates with the Pokemon Trainer so he decided to pick top bunk to not disturb him.. it's not like he beat Sonic at Rock paper scissors... Sonic sat and heard the trainer start singing in his sleep.. great, he is gonna have to deal with that now, he thought as he lied down on his bed staring at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted away as he fell asleep.

Sonic awoke to the sound of someone yelling, as he jolted awake he slammed his head on the ceiling "Ow..." He mumbled before jumping down onto the floor. Who was yelling? He wanted to check it out so he opened up the door leading down the hallway filled with doors. He saw that it was still night, this late? Sonic stepped out and looked around... Nothing. He walked a bit farther as the rows of doors never seemed to end, he decided. Hey, after hearing that scream I'm gonna explore even more.. Mainly he just wanted to see who was up at this hour.

He walked down the row of steps that curled in a spiral formation, as he got farther down he heard the sound of music playing.. are they having a party? He stepped down a bit farther before reaching the end of the stairs. He looked over to the door that was blasting with music. So he stepped over and peeked through the door. Everyone is there! And they didn't invite him.. Sonic was a little mad.. just more confused, he did win against Snake, so why?

Sonic opened the door in which the party was being held and walked down the steps, the room was loud and boisterous. He stepped over to where the drinks would be when he heard a plumbers voice greet him "Hey, Sonic!" Sonic smiled and greeted Mario as well. "We are so glad to see you on the roster, knew you could do it!" Mario cheerfully spoke with a smile. "Thanks, glad I could be apart of the roster" he responded with a smile as he watched Mario walk off to go talk to the others. He grabbed a red Solo cups like those guys in the movies and spent the rest of the night talking with others and having fun.

Hello, this is my first time making a 'serious' story so I hope you enjoy, if you have any constructive criticism leave it in the comments, thank you mwah

Also I am testing stuff out so sorry for the opening being so short.


	2. Chapter 2 REDUX

**Hey**

 **I know I have been silent for the past couple of months and haven't been consistently updating this. It's just that, I need to change chapter 2. I've tried for hours to write it compellingly and I finally figured out what the problem was. So I apologize to anyone who enjoyed how the story was going previously. I am. But I had to for my sake so that I don't completely scrap the story. Thank you**

 **And without further ado, here's the new chapter 2.**

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, dazed. All he could hear was a loud ticking noise, he felt around for the source which was emitting from his alarm, he slammed down and broke it. **Not Again** he said to himself as he realized what he did.

He got up tired, walking around lifeless and tired with big bags under his eyes. The party he had last night went on for too long. Luckily he had nothing to do today, all he had to do was not fall asleep and he would be good, he stumbled around, feeling his surroundings. He managed to walk into the bathroom and splash cold water on his face. He looked at the mirror and observed himself. "God, I look like a zombie. Heh, maybe I partied a little too hard." he chuckled, on the bright side he was glad to meet new people and tell his crazy stories. Like, that one time he managed to warp using a fake chaos emerald while falling from space which looking back on it was very odd. **Wait, how did I do that?** as he pondered, he hears the sound of the intercom " **All new fighters report at A campus"** the intercom shut off. He got himself poised and looked at himself one final time in the mirror. "There's that handsome devil! Now, let's go put on a show.." he opened the door and rushed down the hallway.

 **[Smash Bros. is divided into 2 campuses, campus A for general things such as meet and greets, throwing parties and such. Occasionally the new fighters have an initiative after having their Campus A is where all the fighters live. Campus B is strength training with a boxing ring and dummies practically everywhere.]**

Mario is sitting at a fold-out table, the table has a sign that says "Super Smash Bros Applications". He sits with his arm holding up his head, he puffs a big amount of air. "Next person," he says in an ill-tempered tone. He watches as a what looks to be a tall, slim purple dinosaur. Mario rolled his eyes "Ridley, for the last time, Sakurai can't put you in the game, you're too big for smash." Ridley looks in dismay and walks away. And then Waluigi walks up, Mario sighs, "Here we go again"

Sonic walks into the courtroom and looks around, he sees rows of food lined up on a fold-out table, the food was to congratulate the newcomers for making it into smash. The foods all were favorite's of the fighters who got in. Sonic looked at the table, eyes wide, smacking his lips. They had an entire row of chili dogs "I'm about to feast like a king!"

[ **Sorry the chapter was a bit short, I'll be trying to push more chapters out instead of cramming them into one giant one and leaving you guys for months on end. Thanks for reading!]**

 **I do not own any of the characters.**


End file.
